mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
/m/-mecha Wikia
/m/ wiki Archiving /m/ show and manga information so they do not fall to obscurity. Much of the information archived is taken from Wikipedia pages after being determined as fancruft or trivial, usually containing original research. . Rules * All articles are to pertain to in-universe information on mecha anime and tokusatsu. General sci-fi, fantasy, horror, etc. may be included if the information is focused on mechanical elements (robots, cyborgs, vehicles, etc.) and/or monsters. While real world information is welcomed do keep in mind in-universe information comes first. ** Avoid using trope terminology like plot device, plot advancement, shark jumping, character decay, or mcgufffin. If you feel like such terms are necessary use utmost discretion or contact an admin. ** This wikia is not for episode guides, plot summaries, credit lists, soundtracks, or the like. Please use websites like anidb.net or myanimelist.net. * When listing powers/weapons/abilities and the like be as descriptive as possible; what body part is used, is it the left or right one, what color is it, is there a limit to the ammunition, does more than one of the described entities exist, etc. Details like this are good and encouraged no matter how minute. * Check to make sure a well defied Wiki already exists for the type of information you wish to edit. For examples do not make Godzilla, Gamera, Gundam, Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Kikaider, Code Geass, Full Metal Panic, Super Sentai, Eureka Seven, Captain Earth, Buddy Complex, Heavy Object, or Machine Robo articles since Wikias with well defied pages for such information already exist. If you have information not present on those Wikias try editing there first. If you are uncertain or still want to make an article contact an administrator to request an article; the smaller a franchise is the more likely it is to get an article. * Pictures are allowed as references. Do not upload fan art to an article unless the art in question can be used as an accurate visual reference; the artist's name and permission to upload to this Wiki are required, cite your pictures. * Please do not use comment sections to call for other people, that is what Message Walls are for. Mecha and Monster Articles Go Nagai Mazinger *Mazingers *Mazinger Allies *Mazinger Monsters *Mycenae Empire *Mecha and Monsters from Grendizer Other *Getter Robo Mecha *Getter Robo Monsters *Mecha and Monsters from Steel Jeeg *Mecha and Monsters from Gaiking *Psycho Mecha *Mecha and Monsters from Jushin Liger Yoshiyuki Tomino *Mecha and Monsters from Raideen *Mecha and Monsters from Zambot 3 *Mecha and Monsters from Daitarn 3 *Andromeda Mecha *Zola Mecha *Pentagona Mecha *Mecha and Monsters from Brain Powerd *Siberian Mecha Tadao Nagahama *Mecha and Monsters from Combattler V *Mecha and Monsters from Voltes V *Mecha and Monsters from Daimos *Mecha and Monsters from Daltanious Ryosuke Takahashi *Combat Walkers *Panzer Warriors *Super Powered Tracers *Mecha and Monsters from Gasaraki *Mecha and Monsters from Blue Gender Shoji Kawamori *Mecha and Monsters from Crusher Joe *Mecha and Monsters from Aquarion *Mecha and Monsters from Basquash *Mecha and Monsters from Last Hope Super Robot Articles Showa Era *Mecha and Monsters from Giant Robo *Mecha and Monsters from Tetsujin 28 *Mecha and Monsters from Ginguiser *Mecha and Monsters from Daikengo *Mecha and Monsters from Trider G7 *Mecha and Monsters from Goshogun *Mecha and Monsters from Golion *Mecha and Monsters from God Mars *Mecha and Monsters from Baldios *Mecha and Monsters from Braiger *Mecha and Monsters from Acrobunch *Mecha and Monsters from Baxingar *Mecha and Monsters from Bismarck *Mecha and Monsters from Dancouga *Ladorio Mecha *Mecha and Monsters from Dangaioh *Mecha and Monsters from Gunbuster *Mecha and Monsters from Wataru *Hau Dragon Mecha Heisei Era *Braves Mecha *Braves Monsters *Mecha and Monsters from Lamune *Eldoran Mecha *Eldoran Monsters *Mecha and Monsters from Ryu Knight *Megadeus *Hyperspace Mecha *Mecha and Monsters from Dai-Guard *Progressive Aliens *Alktos Mecha *Mecha and Monsters from Gravion *Mecha and Monsters from RahXephon *Mecha and Monsters from Godannar *Yoroi *Mecha and Monsters from Negadon *Cybodies *Mecha and Monsters from RobiHachi Real Robot Articles *Super Dimension Century Mecha *Austral Island Mecha *Megazone 23 Mecha *Metal Armors *Evangelion Units *Angels (Evangelion) *Mecha and Monsters from Nadesico *Mecha and Monsters from Neo Ranga *Mecha and Monsters from Fafner *Orm Mecha *Fort Daiva City Mecha *Theurgears Tokusatsu Articles *Mecha and Monsters from Inazuman *Mecha and Monsters from Red Baron *Mecha and Monsters from Daitetsujin 17 *Mecha and Monsters from Spider-Man 1978 *Mecha and Monsters from Juspion *Mecha and Monsters from Jiban *Mecha and Monsters from Tekkouki Mikazuki Other *List of /m/ Media Released by Discotek Media *List of /m/ Media Released by Maiden Japan *List of /m/ Media Released by Sentai Filmworks *List of /m/ Related Fansubbers *List of /m/ Media from South Korea *List of Mecha in Harobots Latest activity Category:Browse